


Grazed Knees

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Grazed Knees by Snow Patrol one night, and it inspired me to write a short Destiel fic about what happens after Castiel has fallen.<br/>Dean makes Cas a sandwich and they talk about feelings. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grazed Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at around midnight while waiting for the lady I was babysitting for to come home, and it's my first ever Destiel; in other words, I would really appreciate any constructive criticism and comments, but please be kind to me, I'm fragile ;)
> 
> Also, I realize that I put song lyrics in it, but I couldn't help myself, it just happened while I was listening to it. (Which brings up the point that this is better if you listen to 'Grazed Knees' by Snow Patrol while reading!)
> 
> Please enjoy!

After Cas fell it took him a while to meet up with Sam and Dean again, but when he did he was surprised to be met with open arms, literally. It must have been that Dean got it in his head that he might never see Cas again, he had convinced himself that he lost another person he loved and there was nothing he could do to change it. But seeing Cas before him that day, Dean couldn’t stop himself from practically tackling him into a hug, knocked the wind out of both of them. And now, only a few hours later, Cas was curled up on the couch in the bunker, Dean was making him a sandwich, and Sam was asleep on a pile of books at the table in the study.

Dean finished making the sandwich and looked over to see Cas shivering, plate in hand, and as he watched he couldn't fully understand why he was feeling so bad for him. The poor guy's teeth were chattering and everything. Dean was trying not to stare, but couldn't help himself. He studied over every inch of the newly human Cas, taking in each and every little detail of his face, his body, his hair, and his hands as they wrung the ends of his dirty trench coat.

"The blanket's over there, if you like..." Dean said, leaning against the wall. Cas looked up at him, startled and covered in goose bumps. He just stared, so much pain and confusion in his eyes, and after a moment Dean couldn't help but give in to him, and wrapped the blanket around Cas's trembling shoulders for him, putting the sandwich down in front of Cas, who refused to eat it.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sitting next to Cas on the couch.

"No... I'm broken and I'm... colder than Hell," Cas spat out between outbursts of teeth chattering. "I shouldn't have come back here, I know it..."

"Where else would you go, Cas?" Dean asked, almost angry at the thought. "You fell and you didn't have anywhere else to go but here with us."

"I could have gone anywhere, and then I wouldn't be a burden."

"Dammit, Cas... You're family, you're no burden," Dean tried to stay cool headed about this but was getting tired of the self hate from Cas.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I don't understand."

"It means I'd do anything to keep you safe, same as I do with Sammy. It means I care about you, Cas." Dean was trying hard not to yell it to Cas, annoyed that after all the times he'd said this it never seemed to get through Castiel's thick skull. But as Dean looked into those bright blue eyes of his, it struck him that maybe it wasn't that Cas wasn't listening, but that he just wanted to hear Dean say it again.

"Really?" Cas asked, a tone that proved Dean's new theory. He smirked, hiding the small amount of anger that filled him by this revelation, and in return got a small smile out of Cas.

"Yeah, really," Dean said. Something suddenly filled Dean to the brim, something that no matter how many times he felt it he couldn't understand it. It was this urge to just grab Castiel's face and press their lips together. Cas laughed quietly, his head turned away, and the sound pulled Dean back to reality and he realized he had been imagining it again.

But after all of the times he'd thought of it, this time he couldn't help himself. He placed his hand on the side of Castiel's face, his stubble tickling Dean's fingers. He pulled Cas's face back to him, pushing closer until their noses were touching. His eyes were half closed and everything was turning fuzzy and warm, a shiver sent through his whole body when Castiel's breath fell upon his face and he sucked it in. Then, as if their lips were magnets, they closed the gap, fitting and flowing together like two pieces of putty. 

They didn't even breathe for almost a whole minute, just pressing, chests pounding against each other to the same beat, eyes glued shut. And then Dean managed to pull away, smiling through the confusion.

"Do you understand it now?" Dean asked, peeking at Cas through half closed eyes. Instead of giving an answer, Cas pressed back into Dean, putting more into it this time. It was clear then that he did know, that he understood and that he must have felt the same.

It wasn't long before they were laying one on top of the other on the couch, most of their clothes on the floor, the blanket draped over the both of them, their arms hanging over the edge and fingers entwined as they slept peacefully together. To Sam, it didn’t matter that it was his brother and their not-angel that he saw there when he walked by, he saw that they were finally happy and his joy surpassed the discomfort, and that night all three of them slept with smiles on their faces despite everything.


End file.
